Primeros cuatro años
by Kurisu37
Summary: Relata los primeros cuatro años del matrimonio entre Chichi y Goku. La primer parte cuenta la historia desde el punto de vista de Goku y como el se enamora de Chichi. Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama no mios.
1. Chapter 1

**Goku:**

**Cambios**

Estoy sentado sobre la nube voladora, con los brazos cruzados y cara de preocupación. Todavía no entiendo cómo funciona esto del matrimonio. Chichi solo me dijo que había comida y otras "cosas" más.

Ahora que lo pienso cuando Chichi dijo eso se puso muy roja, se tapo la cara con las manos y cambio de tema…La verdad que las mujeres sonextrañas.

Bueno todo había sido raro en los últimos días.

De repente una voz me saca de mis pensamientos

_¡Gokuu! _ me llama Chichi _ ¡Baja que hay algo que quiero decirte!_.

De un salto bajo de la nube y me coloco a su lado.

_ ¿Qué pasa Chichi?_ pregunto

_ Goku, hay algo que todavía no hemos practicado…_ comenzó ella pero fue interrumpida por _ ¡¿QUEEEE? _ grito angustiado _ ¿Todavía falta algo? Pero Chichi, ya me deje hacer la ropa, me enseñaste a bailar, te prometí no comer mucho, ni usar fuerza, también peinarme y comer despacio_ digo desesperado_ Chichi las bodas son muy complicadas_ concluyo.

_Pero lo que falta es lo más importante. Es solo una pequeña cosa y será la última, te lo prometo_ dice sonriendo.

_Bueno, dime_ estoy resignado.

Chichi baja la mirada y comienza a jugar con sus dedos _Lo que falta es…_ se pone roja. _¿ Qué cosa Chichi?_ le pregunto.

Ella se sobresalta porque para decirle eso y mirarla a los ojos me puse en cuclillas a sus pies y la mire muy extrañado. Vi como un color rosado cubre sus mejillas. Se ve tierna de esa manera.

_Un beso_ dice finalmente _ Falta practicar el beso_

_ ¿Un beso? ¿Y cómo es eso?_ .

_ ¡Ay Goku! ¿De verdad no sabes?_. Me quedo mirándola y niego con la cabeza. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que aprender, las bodas definitivamente son complicadas.

_ Bueno… eh… un beso es la demostración de afecto entre dos personas_ .

Siento alivio al oír eso _ Ahhhhh. Pensé que era mas difícil _ sonrío y coloco los brazos tras la cabeza.

_Pero hay dos tipos besos_ continua muy seria Chichi _ Están los que se dan a un amigo, padre o hijo que son en la mejilla o frente, y luego los otros…_ se pone roja de nuevo.

No sé porque me encanta verla así, son divertidas sus reacciones.

_ ¿Y cómo son esos otros?_ realmente quiero aprender.

_ Bueno, son los que se dan las parejas como nosotros jejeje. En los labios_ y baja la mirada.

¿En los labios? ¿Por qué dos personas pondrían sus labios juntos? No entiendo todas estas cosas pero, bueno mejor lo hago.

Chichi sigue mirando el piso… mejor me acerco por debajo buscando sus labios…

_¡Goku! ¿Qué haces?_ grita Chichi al tiempo que me empuja.

_ EHHH, pero si me dijiste que en los labios_ digo mientras me levanto, porque ella es muy fuerte y del empujón me tira al piso. Me gusta que sea fuerte

_ Pero no estaba lista, me asustaste. Mira _ se sienta a mi lado_ Este va a ser nuestro primer beso. Tiene que ser especial_.

No digo nada, solo la miro.

Y ahora me doy cuenta de los rosados labios de Chichi. Sigo mirando y me fijo en sus ojos que son negros y profundos y también en su pelo del mismo color. Creo entender porque alguien quiere besar a otra persona. Es raro lo que siento. Nunca quise acercarme tanto a una mujer pero, a ella, quiero…¿Abrazarla?

_Goku ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?_ .

_ Eres muy linda _

_ Goku que cosas dices_ dice Chichi completamente roja.

Pero si es la verdad…

_ Goku _ dice Chichi colocándose frente a mi _ Cierra los ojos_.

_ Bueno…_

De pronto siento una suave presión en los labios, algo distinto a todo lo que conocía. Los labios de Chichi contra los míos. Son muy suaves y tibios, un pequeño calor me invade. Siento cosas en mi estomago. No se porque pero comienzo a mover mis labios. Quiero algo más ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Chichi me responde y mueve sus labios.

El aliento de Chichi es tan cálido, siento que invade todo mi ser.

Chichi se aparta con suavidad _ Eso es un beso _ me dice de forma tímida.

No lo resisto. Simplemente tomo su rostro y presiono sus labios nuevamente. Entreabro la boca, ella suavemente acaricia mis labios con la lengua, hago lo mismo. Miles de sensaciones me invaden. Y todas son agradables.

No quiero separarme de ella. "Algo", un calor me invade y es más fuerte en mi entrepierna. Ella se separa de mi.

_Goku, tengo que regresar_ dice y se levanta_ nos vemos luego _.

_ Espera_ la tomo de la mano_¿ Luego practicamos de nuevo? _ pregunto con cara de inocente.

_ Claro _responde.

La observo marcharse y pienso en todas estas cosas nuevas que siento. Me quedo mirándola como hipnotizado. Levanto la mano y la llevo al pecho para sentir mi corazón que aun late fuertemente. Hasta ahora solo había sentido algo similar en una batalla.

¿Por qué ella me hace sentir así? Ni Bulma ni Lunch provocan lo mismo en mi. Mmm será que ¿No todas las mujeres hacen lo mismo?

Creo que vivir con Chichi va a ser divertido, además le gusta pelear y es la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Sonrío al pensar en ella.

_¡Goku! _ grita Chichi al verme y se arroja a mis brazos.

_ Hola Chichi_ digo, sin apartarla como hacia al principio. Ya no me molesta que Chichi me abrace al contrario, me gusta.

Algo esta cambiando en mi. Desde que la conocí hasta ahora…La miro y sonrío, quiero que me abrace, quiero oír mi nombre en sus labios, quiero que me bese de nuevo.

_¡ Goku!_ me saluda Ox-Satan_ Mañana es el gran dia, será mejor que te acuestes temprano. Chichi tiene que descansar, está muy nerviosa parece loca. JAJAJAJA_ rie estruendosamente.

_¡Papa!_ lo regaña Chichi _ ¡Estar nerviosa es lo más normal! Pero es cierto que mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches papa. Buenas noches Goku_ diciendo esto, nos besa a los dos en la mejilla y se marcha.

_ Bueno, yo también me retiro…_ .

_ Goku .Antes tengo algo que decirte. Como sabes Chichi es mi única hija, y es lo que más amo en este mundo. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz que Chichi te eligiera como esposo y también se que la vas a cuidar mucho. Seras un hijo para mí. Goku has muy feliz a mi hija que te ama más de lo que crees_.

Lo miro muy serio _Cuidare a Chichi con mi vida, lo prometo_

Y es verdad.

_ Estoy seguro que lo harás. Ahora ve a dormir que mañana es tu día_.

Asiento y me marcho.

Estoy acostado y pienso en todo lo que paso ese día…El beso…Chichi…Su sonrisa. Me siento atraído a ella. Acaso ¿Es lo normal?

Y sin darme cuenta me quedo profundamente dormido, y por primera vez sueño con una muchacha de cabello oscuro, que lucha conmigo para luego correr a mis brazos.


	2. La boda

**La boda**

Me levantan temprano. Quiero seguir durmiendo pero, no me quejo pues le prometí a Chichi comportarme. Así que pacientemente soporto todo.

Me peinan, me hacen tomar un baño y finalmente me tengo que poner el traje blanco. Esta ropa es incómoda, pero se lo prometí. Me miro al espejo y estoy tan raro que me cuesta reconocerme.

_Señor Goku _ me llama una criada _ Ya es la hora, diríjase al jardín por favor_ .

_Muchas gracias_ digo sonriendo. La criada se sonroja intensamente y se va.

¡Vaya! ¡Qué raras son las mujeres! (lo que Goku no se da cuenta es que es increíblemente atractivo XD ).

Me dirijo al jardín donde veo a Ox-Satan parado junto a un arco de flores.

_ ¡Ahí estas Goku!. Ven colócate aquí_ dice mientras me ubica bajo el arco.

Miro para todos lados y finalmente pregunto _¿ Y Chichi?_.

_ ¡Ahhh! Ella vendrá en un rato. Es mas yo debo ir a buscarla_.

Mientras Ox-Satan se marcha permanezco en mi lugar observando todo. Colocaron muchas sillas y la gente se sienta en ellas. Me siento raro aquí parado, con este traje y sin conocer a nadie. Veo el arco de flores, el cielo, y de repente alguien me golpea la espalda.

_¡Goku! _ me saluda Krilin _¡Guau! Mírate todo de traje jajaja_.

_ Krilin no te rías. Me estoy asfixiando con esto_ y como para corroborar mis palabras, me toco el cuello de la camisa.

_ ¡Goku! ¡Estas guapísimo!_ dice Bulma que llega muy arreglada, con un vestido largo y ceñido.

_Bulma, tu… te ves extraña _ exclamo divertido. Pero no me provoca lo mismo que siento al ver a Chichi. Bulma me mira enojada, seguro le molesto lo que dije.

_Bueno mejor vamos a sentarnos, ya está por comenzar. Suerte jejeje _ dice Krilin.

_ Suerte Goku_ dice Bulma con un guiño.

De pronto comienza a sonar una música y todo el mundo hace silencio.

¿Y ahora? ¡Quiero que esto acab…! No termino la frase porque en ese momento la veo.

Ahí está Chichi toda de blanco, radiante y sonriendo. Al verla sonrió y mi corazón late más rápido. ¿Qué me sucede?

A medida que Chichi se aproxima, comienzo a sentir un revoloteo en el estomago son ¿Nervios? ¿Acaso Chichi me pone así?

Cuando Chichi llega a mi lado me doy cuenta que realmente se ve hermosa. Le sonrio tímidamente a lo cual ella responde con otra sonrisa.

No entiendo nada de lo que dice el señor que nos habla, tengo calor y estoy cansado de estar parado.

De pronto escucho que me dicen: _ Señor Goku ¿Acepta a Chichi como su esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?_

Instintivamente giro la cabeza para mirarla, Chichi asiente levemente. _Si, acepto_ digo.

Le hace a ella la misma pregunta que fue respondida alto y claro.

_ Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia_ dice el señor de negro.

Trago saliva, esto de besar me sigue poniendo nervioso. Giro, miro a Chichi y se despejan todas mis dudas y miedos pues ella me mira como nadie lo había hecho antes: Con amor incondicional. Me acerco a ella y la beso suavemente. Algo en mi interior me dice que no puedo darle un beso apasionado como el primero, que eso es mejor dejarlo para cuando estemos solos. Cuando toco sus labios siento nuevamente ese calor que me gusta tanto. No dura mucho pero, fue un beso muy tierno y dulce.

Al separarnos el señor dice _ Saluden al matrimonio Son_. Y los invitados comienzan a aplaudir y mi, ahora padre, llora escandalosamente detrás del arco. Chichi se aprieta junto a mi y me mira de reojo sonriente, me rasco nerviosamente la nariz y también sonrió.

Krilin, Bulma, Yamcha, Ten- shin- han, Lunch, Oolong, Puar, Chaoz y el Maestro Roshi se acercan a saludarme.

_¡Felicidades Goku!_ dice Krilin.

_ Vaya Goku te conseguiste una esposa muy bonita_ me dice Yamcha _ Suerte esta noche _ agrega mientras me guiña un ojo y golpea con su codo mis costillas.

_¿Esta noche? _ pregunto extrañado _¿Qué pasa esta noche?_.

_ ¡Goku! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que pasa la noche de bodas? _ me regaña Bulma.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, miro al cielo y comienzo a pensar.

Luego de un rato de estar así digo _¿Comeremos? _. Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos sin poder creer lo que oían.

_ No puedo entender como hizo Chichi para elegirte como esposo_ dice Bulma (aunque en su interior sentía un poco de celos pues Goku era ahora un joven muy apuesto y esa ingenuidad lo hacía irresistible).

_Bueno_ continua Yamcha_ Tan inocente no es. Ya vieron el beso…_

_¿Que tuvo el beso? Lo hice mal? La verdad que en el ensayo que hicimos con Chichi fue más largo y con mas movimiento pero, no creí apropiado hacerlo así ahora_ digo muy serio.

Nuevamente todos abren los ojos como platos. Nadie dice mas nada porque justo llega Chichi_ ¡Gracias a todos por venir! _ exclama muy alegre _Todos los amigos de mi Goku, son ahora mis amigos_.

_En ese caso pequeña _comenzó el maestro Roshi_ dejaras que te abrace y bese por ser la esposa de mi discípulo_ y se acerca a Chichi mirándola de manera pervertida.

Mi cuerpo se mueve solo. Ver al maestro acercarse de esa manera a Chichi no me gusta. Me coloco frente a ella y empujo a mi maestro. _No la toque_ digo seriamente.

_Goku, no pasa nada solo es un abrazo_ dice Chichi a mis espaldas.

La escucho pero no le hago caso. Estoy…¿Furioso?

_Maestro, le pido que no toque a Chichi como siempre hace con las otras mujeres. Ella ahora es mi esposa y nadie puede tocarla así_.

_ Lo lamento _ se disculpa el maestro _No era mi intención, pero es que esta tan bonita, y joven_.

_Siento haberlo … No sé que me paso_ digo por lo bajo. Y de verdad no sé que me pasa.

_ JAJAJAJA _ ríe Roshi _ No te preocupes, es natural que sientas celos_.

¿Celos? ¿Y eso que es? ¿Sera lo que estoy empezando a sentir?

_¡Vamos Goku!_ Chichi me agarra del brazo _Tenemos que comenzar el banquete_.

La miro aliviado y digo _¡Por fin! Me estaba muriendo de hambre_.

La fiesta termina sin inconvenientes, las fotos fueron tomadas y el pastel se corto. Finalmente llega el momento de marcharnos…

Chichi se coloca junto al auto lista a partir. _Muchas gracias por venir a mi boda_ dice emocionada _Estoy segura de que voy a ser muy feliz. Papa, muchas gracias por todo y por este hermoso vestido_ dicho esto abraza a su padre que lagrimea nuevamente.

_Cuídate mucho hijita. Serás tan buena como tu madre_ dice Ox-Satan _Y tu Goku, mi hijo…¡Dame un abrazo!_ y me abraza fuertemente.

_ Ahora vayan y sean felices_

Subimos al auto y partimos.


	3. Debilidad

**Debilidad**

_Chichi ¿Falta mucho? _ pregunto y bostezo. Llevamos unas dos horas en el auto y todavía no se a donde vamos.

_Goku, ya te dije que tengas paciencia_.

_Lo que no entiendo, es porque no vamos en la nube voladora…Seria muuucho mas rápido_ digo mientras miro el paisaje.

Chichi no me contesta y sigue manejando. Comienzo a pensar en lo que pasó con el maestro en la boda. ¿Qué son los celos? No entiendo. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Chichi? ¿O con como me siento cuando estoy con ella? Giro la cabeza y la miro. Esta muy concentrada manejando pero, su pelo es agitado por el viento, sus mejillas están rosadas y a pesar de conducir a mucha velocidad, se la ve muy tranquila y feliz. Eso, se la ve feliz.

_Chichi…¿Qué son celos?_ pregunto de manera distraída.

Me mira sorprendida y comienza a reírse.

_ ¿Por qué es gracioso?_

_Por nada _ contesta sonriendo _ Solo que no lo esperaba. A ver… como lo explico…Celos es cuando quieres a algo o alguien y no quieres que nadie más lo posea, lo toque o lo que sea. Es decir que solo sea para ti…_

_ Es muy complicado…_

_ Mmm creo que lo explique mal_ se queda callada un minuto _Ya se. Pongamos un ejemplo. ¿Alguna vez sentiste una especia de rabia porque alguien tocara algo que te importa? ¿Sentiste que no querías que lo tocaran?_

_Si. Me paso hace unas horas contigo_

Me mira sorprendida nuevamente. _¿Que sentiste? _ pregunta.

_ Pues que no quería que el maestro te tocara. No se porque pero, me dio mucha bronca de solo pensarlo_.

Ella sonríe como satisfecha y dice _Esos son celos_.

_¿ Y por qué sonríes?_

_Porque solo sientes celos cuando algo o alguien te gusta_ responde alegre.

_Aaahhh_ digo y guardo silencio.

No sé cuanto tiempo más paso porque me quedé dormido.

_Goku, Goku _ escucho la voz de Chichi entre sueños_ Despierta hemos llegado_. Abro los ojos y miro a mi alrededor estoy en…_¡La montaña Paoz! ¡Chichi ahí está mi casa!_ grito contento. Siempre pensaba en regresar. Todo sigue igual excepto…_¿Y esa casa?_ pregunto mientras me acerco, Chichi me sigue y responde: _ Es nuestra Goku. Aquí vamos a vivir_.

_Jajajaja ¡Chichi esto es fantástico!_ y la miro encantado. Ella me abraza, se acomoda en mi pecho y dice: _Me alegra verte feliz_.

La miro se ve tan frágil, tan hermosa. Me acerco despacio y la beso.

_Goku_ dice muy bajo.

_¿Hice algo malo?_

_No es eso, es solo que me sorprendes. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ y me mira con esos ojos negros tan expresivos.

_No lo sé_ es la verdad_ Solo quise hacerlo ¿Está mal? ¿Tenemos que quedar de acuerdo antes de besarnos?_

_Jajajaja_ ríe ella _No Goku, no hay que estar de acuerdo. Solo me sorprendió_ y me beso de nuevo.

_¿Entramos? _pregunto, quiero ver mi nueva casa, y tengo hambre je.

_Si pero, Goku tienes que llevarme en brazos_

_ ¿En brazos? ¿Por qué?_ levanto las cejas. Definitivamente no entiendo nada de esto del matrimonio.

_ ¡Es una tradición! Solo hazlo ¿Si?_ y me mira directo a los ojos.

¿Cómo decirle que no? No puedo negarme a nada de lo que me pida, soy "débil" frente a ella. Increíble. ¿Débil? ¿Eso es lo que soy? ¿Débil frente a Chichi? ¿Qué me pasa? Uff este no soy yo pero, tampoco me molesta que ella sea mi debilidad.

_Vamos_ le digo y la levanto. Es tan liviana _¿Y ahora?_.

_Tienes que entrar en la casa_ apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

_Bueno, ahí vamos_ entro en la casa. Dejo a Chichi suavemente en el piso.

La casa es grande, limpia y parece muy confortable.

_Goku ven. Te mostrare todo_ Chichi me toma de la mano y me lleva por la casa.

_Esta es la cocina, el baño, la habitación_ va diciendo mientras me muestra todo.

_Chichi _ la interrumpo _¿Donde voy a dormir?_

_ En la habitación que acabo de mostrarte _ me dice un poco molesta.

_ Pero… solo hay una cama_

_Es que vamos a dormir en la misma cama_

_¿Por qué? _

Chichi me mira, no sé si está enojada o resignada _¡Ay Goku! ¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas nada?_

_Lo siento Chichi_ digo avergonzado _Me gustaría saber más, y no molestarte con mis preguntas_.

Se cruza de brazos y dice: _Bueno, ya sabía que esto seria así. Goku, voy a cambiarme y luego te preparo algo de comer_.

Al final no me explico nada. También quiero cambiarme pero ¿Dónde? ¿Y qué me pongo? Creo que mejor le pregunto a Chichi. Me dirijo a la habitación que ella dijo es nuestra. La puerta está cerrada así que la abro despacio _¿Chichi?_ la llamo, no la veo por ninguna parte. Mmm quizás esta en otro lado, bueno luego la busco ahora quiero cambiarme.

Miro alrededor hasta que descubro un armario en una esquina, lo abro y ¡sorpresa! Mi ropa está ahí.

¡Menos mal pensé que iba a tener que usar el traje toda mi vida! _Jajajaja_ rio aliviado.

Mejor me quito esto, con cuidado para no romperlo, tengo el presentimiento que Chichi se enfadaría mucho si lo rompo y no quiero que se enoje conmigo. A estas alturas ya no me pregunto por mis reacciones con Chichi solo me dejo llevar…Quizás algún día, sabré que me pasa.

_Aaah, que bueno es quitarse ese traje_ digo. Estoy en ropa interior, no me importa no hay nadie. Por un momento dejo de pensar en mi comodidad y me pregunto nuevamente donde esta Chichi. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Debe estar cocinando algo delicioso.

Camino por el pasillo a la cocina, me asomo pero no hay nadie. Esto ya me preocupa.

Quizás este afuera. Corro a la puerta _¡Chichi! ¿Dónde estás?_ grito. Nada, solo silencio. Cierro los ojos, me concentro para sentir su ki…No logro ubicarlo, aun no estoy familiarizado con el.

Decido entrar a la casa, afuera hace frio y solo llevo un calzoncillo, mejor me cambio y salgo a buscarla. Podría estar en peligro, sacudo la cabeza no quiero pensar en eso.

Comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación sumido en mis pensamientos, de repente levanto la mirada y ahí está ella. Me mira sorprendida, con los ojos bien abiertos. Ya no lleva su vestido solo una toalla.¡ Que tonto soy no se me había ocurrido buscar en el baño!

_¡Chichi!_ le digo enojado _¡Estaba preocupado!_. No me contesta, solo me mira.

_Goku…_ comienza tímidamente _ Estas…_ se pone más roja que nunca _ sin ropa_.

_ Si por que salí a buscarte. ¿Y tu vestido?_

_ Me lo quite para darme una ducha_ sigue sin mirarme.

Ahora que estoy más tranquilo la observo detenidamente. Su cabello esta mojado y suelto, cae por sus hombros hasta casi la cintura, la toalla llega justo arriba de las rodillas. Es la primera vez que veo las piernas de Chichi, trago saliva ¿Nervioso? Subo la vista despacio y veo como algunas gotas descienden por su pecho, donde ella sostiene la toalla con una mano. Hermosa, nunca vi a una mujer que me atraiga como ella lo hace.

Debo haberme quedado como idiota mirando porque Chichi dice: _¿Goku que tienes? Estas rojo, ¿Te sientes bien?_ . Lo noto está preocupada pero ¿Cómo decirle lo que pasa por mi mente si ni yo mismo lo comprendo?

Sin darme cuenta camino hacia ella, me coloco justo enfrente. Quiero tocarla, besarla, abrazarla ¿Solo eso? No. Hay algo más que no sé que es.

_Goku_ dice ella y me acaricia el rostro. Apenas roza mi piel mil sensaciones me invaden. No reconozco ninguna. Veo que se para en puntas de pie y sus labios encuentran los míos. Todos mis sentidos se activan, pero de manera diferente que en una batalla. Quiero algo, deseo algo, necesito algo pero ¿¡Qué? Entonces me dejo dominar por mis instintos, esos que suprimí hace mucho tiempo, para poder ser un mejor guerrero.

La atraigo hacia mí, y empiezo a besarla abriendo la boca y metiendo mi lengua en la suya. Esto está bien, esto me gusta pero igual quiero más.

Siento un calor que sube por mi cuerpo. Este calor hace que actúe más salvajemente y coloco una mano en sus cabellos, aun mojados, y la otra en su cintura. Chichi me aparta suavemente, la miro, respira entrecortado como yo. Se lleva una mano al pecho y suelta la toalla que la envuelve. Veo caer lentamente la toalla. _Chichi_ digo, pero no puedo hablar más. Es la primera vez que veo una mujer así. Ya hace mucho vi los pechos de Bulma y en una ocasión la vi desnuda pero nada parecido a esto.

Chichi está ahí parada, vulnerable, con el cabello aun mojado y me mira solo a mí. _Hermosa _ digo mientras la observo _ Eres realmente hermosa_. Quiero tocarla pero no en el rostro, quiero tocar su cuerpo. Me acerco un poco y levanto la mano… acaricio su abdomen. Su piel se estremece al sentir mis dedos. Su piel es tan suave. Vuelve el calor más fuerte que antes. Chichi también mueve su mano, y la coloca en mi pecho. Levanto la mirada, y nos miramos a los ojos. Nunca estuve así con nadie, en un momento tan íntimo, tan puro, tan mágico. Es como si cada pedacito de piel que ella toca se despertara y hace que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo. No aguanto más, sea lo que sea no lo aguanto. Ahora mis manos recorren todo su ser… Nos besamos de nuevo…Cosquillas, tengo cosquillas en la entrepierna. _Ven Goku _ dice en un susurro. Me toma de la mano y me lleva a la habitación. Una vez allí me empuja a la cama. Me rindo, haz lo que quieras conmigo, soy tuyo. Comienza a besarme en los labios, el cuello, el pecho, al abdomen…No doy más. Miles de corrientes eléctricas invaden mi cuerpo. Me incorporo, no pienso en nada más que en calmar esta necesidad. Ahora ella es empujada a la cama. Me coloco sobre ella, y la beso una y otra vez. Chichi es mía, solo mía.

Mi ¿pene? Si creo que así se llama, a crecido, lo siento. Mejor me saco el calzoncillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo arranco. La tela se deshace en mis manos. Chichi se estremece debajo de mí. Esto me hace reaccionar aun más, busco, busco… ¿Qué busco? ¿Importa ahora? Sus manos en mi espalda y sus labios en mi cuello me sacan de mis pensamientos. Dejo que mi cuerpo se mueva solo, ya que el sabe lo que quiere. De repente, mi pene encuentra "algo", un lugar. Ahí es.

_ ¡Ay!_ se queja Chichi. Me detengo de inmediato _¿Te hice daño? ¿Estás bien?_ pregunto angustiado mientras observo su rostro.

_ No es nada _responde de manera entrecortada _Solo ve despacio por favor_ agrega más bajo. No puedo detenerme. Me muevo lentamente, trato de controlar al máximo mi fuerza, de otro modo podría lastimar a Chichi. No sé que estoy haciendo pero se siente bien. Realmente se siente muy bien. Pero las cosquillas no se calman, solo aumentan. Quizás yo también debería aumentar la velocidad. Eso hago. Chichi me besa, y eso me desestabiliza. Adiós autocontrol. ¿Por qué ella puede hacerme esto? Muevo mi mano y toco su pecho. Es tan blando, tan distinto a todo lo que toque antes…Me muevo más rápido. No sé donde esta mi pene, ni quiero saberlo ahora, solo sé que es muy calentito y suave y que me encanta. Más que la mejor de las batallas. Pero…¿ Y Chichi? ¿Ella siente lo mismo? _Chichi…_ digo jadeante _ ¿Estás bien? _ la miro. No me resisto a sus ojos, verla respirar entrecortado, sus mejillas rosadas, su cabello revuelto, esa es una combinación fatal para mí. Busco desesperado sus labios, y los encuentro cálidos y acogedores, parecen hechos solo para mis labios, porque encajan de manera perfecta. Como nuestros cuerpos. Continúo los movimientos y cada vez aumento la frecuencia. Escucho los jadeos de Chichi y eso hace que me desespere más y más. De repente, siento algo que no puedo explicar una … explosión, si eso es. _Ohhhhhhh Chichi _ digo entre jadeos. Caigo agotado sobre su pecho. Siento sus latidos muy rápidos y su respiración agitada. Cierro los ojos. Sea lo que sea que haya sido, no quiero olvidarlo nunca.

_Goku…Te amo_ dice Chichi.

¿Amar? ¿Qué es amar? Pero mejor no pregunto ahora. No quiero arruinar este momento. Me retiro de Chichi, me coloco a su lado. Ella se acomoda en mi pecho. Al observar su cuerpo entero veo en la sábana, algo raro, algo rojo eso es _¿Sangre?_ digo sorprendido _¡Chichi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastime? _ la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos en busca de respuestas. Si la lastime nunca, nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

_No es nada Goku. Es lo normal_ responde ella de manera tranquila.

_¡Pero es sangre!_ estoy muy angustiado, no sé que hacer…

Chichi toma mi rostro con sus manos, me mira y dice: _No te preocupes. Es lo normal. Confía en mi, luego te lo explico todo pero, no arruinemos este momento_ diciendo esto me besa. Correspondo el beso pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en que le he hecho daño ¡Malditos sean mis instintos y mi fuerza! Noto como se acurruca sobre mi. Me siento muy cansado, agotado como si hubiera entrenado por horas. Me muevo despacio para no despertarla, ya que Chichi se ha quedado dormida. Tomo la sábana y cubro su cuerpo. Otra vez siento el deseo de tocarla, de poseerla como hace un rato. _No, no_ digo mientras sacudo la cabeza. No lo hare nunca más si eso la lastima. Me acuesto a su lado y la observo dormir. Poco a poco cierro los ojos. Me siento tan indefenso cuando estoy junto a ella. ¿Sera este el motivo por el que dos personas duermen juntos?

Chichi ya no me importa reconocer que eres mi debilidad, pienso antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.


	4. Fantàstica

**Fantástica**

Siento como el sol calienta mi espalda. Todavía tengo los ojos cerrados. No tengo apuro en abrirlos me siento muy bien así. ¿Cuántas horas he dormido? Aun trato de revivir todo lo sucedido ayer. Muevo el brazo izquierdo buscando a Chichi, quiero sentir que todo ha sido real. No se encuentra mi lado. Abro los ojos lentamente.

_¿Chichi?_ digo medio dormido aun. Nada, no se halla en la habitación. Me incorporo despacio y me estiro. Justo a los pies de la cama veo mi ropa acomodada, lista para que la use. Me visto en silencio. Solo se escucha el sonido de los pájaros y del viento en los arboles. ¡Como extrañaba vivir en este lugar!

_Uh_ digo al sentir un rugido en mi estomago_ ¡Estoy muerto de hambre!

Salgo de la habitación, y al hacerlo un aroma delicioso me envuelve. Me dirijo a la cocina.

_Buenos días Goku_ me saluda Chichi.

_Buenos días_ respondo. Se la ve muy linda con ese gran delantal blanco.

_Siéntate, la comida esta lista_

Me siento y observo la mesa llena de platos que se ven deliciosos. De verdad tengo hambre, creo que podría comerme todo. Chichi se acerca con otro plato lleno de comida.

_Goku, espero que te guste. Lo hice para ti_ dice tímidamente.

_Seguro me gustara. Se ve y huele delicioso Chichi_ digo mientras comienzo a servirme. Pruebo la comida…¿Hay algo que esta chica no haga bien? Es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida. Levanto la vista. Ella me mira expectante.

_Chichi…_ comienzo despacio.

_¿Si?_ pregunta ella con temor.

La miro seriamente _¡Esto está realmente delicioso!_ digo con una gran sonrisa. Chichi me devuelve una sonrisa radiante y comienza a comer.

Aunque todo está muy bueno, aun tengo preguntas que no puedo apartar de mi mente.

_Chichi ¿Qué fue lo hicimos anoche?_ pregunto de repente.

Esto provoca que Chichi se atragante con la comida y comience a toser. Me levanto y golpeo suavemente su espalda _¿Estás bien?_

_Si Goku_ toma un poco de agua _Pero tienes que dejar de hacer ese tipo de preguntas tan de repente_ me mira con el ceño fruncido.

_Lo siento_ respondo apenado _ Solo quiero saber. No soy realmente consciente de lo que paso_.

Chichi respira profundo, se pone colorada. Me encanta verla así, sonrío.

_Goku, anoche… _ se queda callada y su rubor se acentúa _ anoche… hicimos el amor_ dicho esto baja la mirada.

_ ¿Así se llama?_ vaya con que tiene un nombre _¿Y es normal hacer eso?_

_ Si Goku. Es muy común cuando estas casado_ responde ella.

Me encanta hacerle preguntas, hay tanto que no se de todo lo que tenga que ver con una pareja y ella me escucha y responde pacientemente.

_Si es tan común… ¿Por qué te lastime anoche_

_Goku no me lastimaste_

_Pero había sangre_

_Goku, voy a tratar de explicar esto de manera que lo entiendas_ se pone seria de repente. La escucho atentamente. _Yo nunca había estado con un hombre de la manera que estuve contigo anoche, es decir era "virgen"_

_ ¿Virgen?_ esto cada vez se complica más.

_Con virgen quiero decir que ningún hombre me había tocado como tú anoche…_ baja la vista y se sonroja nuevamente. Respira hondo y continua _Cuando una mujer es virgen tiene una especie de "tapón" en su interior. Lo que paso anoche fue que, al entrar en mi, rompiste ese tapón y por eso la sangre. Eso es todo_.

Con que era eso. Anoche "entre" en Chichi. _Vaya _digo.

_ Y tu Goku ¿Habías estado con una mujer antes?_

_ ¿Eh? _ Ahora soy yo el sorprendido por la pregunta_ ¿Con una mujer? No claro que no. Ni siquiera sabía que se podían hacer cosas como esa_.

Creo que le gusto mi respuesta por que se levanta y se sienta en mis rodillas.

Chichi es tan ligera y huele tan bien. Coloco mi mano en su cintura.

_Goku ¿Quieres hacerme otra pregunta?_.

_Mmmm_ pienso, pienso. ¡Ya se lo quiero preguntarle! _ Si hay algo más. ¿Qué es el amor?_.

Me mira tiernamente _Goku el amor es… cuando quieres a una persona más que a ninguna otra. Sientes que vives por esa persona, que darías todo porque este bien y porque sea feliz. El amor es algo difícil de explicar. Solo puedes sentirlo_.

Con toda esa nueva información tengo mucho que pensar.

Miro a Chichi que sigue en mis rodillas. Ella me mira, se acerca y me besa. Por primera vez no lo hace de manera tímida. Lo hace de la misma forma que lo hizo anoche. ¡No me resisto! Necesito poseerla una vez más. Desgarro su ropa…Creo que esto hará que se enfade…No me dice nada solo escucho un débil sonido y una respiración entrecortada. Ella desprende mi obi. _Chichi ¿Está bien que lo hagamos de nuevo?_ pregunto despacio. Por toda respuesta recibo otro beso.

Finalmente me dejo vencer por mis instintos y dejo que Chichi haga de mi lo que quiera. Entonces ella toma el control. Comienza por quitarme la remera, y con sus manos acaricia mi pecho. Otra vez siento electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo pero, no me sorprendo ya sé que esperar. Acaricio suavemente su cuerpo, eso parece gustarle, siento como se estremece. Entonces la beso, primero los labios, su cuello, sus pechos…

Chichi desliza la mano y toca mi entrepierna. Ahora sí que me vuelvo completamente loco. Me arranco el pantalón, tomo a Chichi por la cintura y la coloco sobre mí. Escucho su gemido al mismo tiempo que entro poco a poco en ella. No voy a poder moverme mucho estando sentado…Como si me leyera el pensamiento Chichi comienza a moverse despacio ¡Nada se compara con esta sensación!

Luego de ¿Un rato? ¿Una hora? ¿Tan solo unos minutos? De verdad no me importa cuanto duró, fue mejor que la primera vez. Como ahora sabía que iba a venir, no me tomo desprevenido y disfrute ampliamente de esa "explosión".

Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar con palabras pienso mientras abrazo a mi "esposa".

_Chichi ¿Te dolió?_ digo mientras corro un mechón de su negro cabello.

Ella niega con la cabeza _No Goku, para nada_.

Me levanto, y llevándola en brazos me dirijo a la habitación. La deposito suavemente en la cama y me coloco a su lado.

_Chichi _ comienzo _Ya entendí porque dos personas duermen juntas _ sonrío.

_ Te amo _ me dice. Sé que ella espera una respuesta, quizás un "yo también" pero aun no puedo decirlo. Porque aun no estoy listo para eso así que, me limito a mirarla y apoyarla en mi pecho.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales estuvimos en completo silencio, simplemente haciéndonos compañía, cuando se me ocurre algo.

_ ¿Quieres entrenar?_ le pregunto de repente.

_ ¿Entrenar?_ repite Chichi.

_Si_ respondo con entusiasmo _Entrenar. Podemos hacerlo ahora_

_Pero Goku tu eres muy fuerte_

_ Si pero, Chichi, en el torneo me sorprendiste _ digo alegre _ ¡Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco! Seguro podrás mantener mi ritmo_

_No se…_ comienza Chichi.

_ ¡Por favor! _ Y arqueo las cejas en señal de suplica. Me mira divertida y dice _Bueno Goku. Me cambio y vamos_.

La observo levantarse y comenzar a vestirse.

Lo hace todo de manera tan suave y delicada que es un placer verla. Uno a uno prende los botones de su vestido. Le queda bien ¿Desde cuándo distingo si algo le queda bien o mal a una mujer? ¿Tanto me ha cambiado estar con Chichi? Sigo observando. Ahora ella peina su cabello, una y otra vez pasa el peine. Jamás me había detenido a mirar estas cosas. Cuando Bulma comenzaba a peinarse yo simplemente me marchaba pero, con Chichi todo es diferente. Me interesan todos sus movimientos. Me sonrío al verla peinarse. Un mechón no quiere acomodarse de la manera que ella desea, y esto la hace enojar. Finalmente logra acomodarlo como quería y sonríe satisfecha. Me encanta mirarla, espero que ella no le moleste.

Mejor me visto yo también. Camino hacia el armario y saco otro de mis trajes. Cuando termino de cambiarme Chichi ya no se encuentra en la habitación. _ ¡Chichi!_ la llamo.

_ ¡Estoy afuera cariño!_ ¿Cariño? Je otra cosa nueva.

Salgo de la casa y me reúno con ella. _ ¿Comenzamos? _ pregunto entusiasmado. Justo cuando termino de preguntar logro esquivar una fuerte patada que roza mi rostro. ¡Guau! De verdad Chichi es increíble. Contra ataco con un golpe que ella logra esquivar. Trato de contenerme porque, por más fuerte que sea Chichi no es rival para mi. Aun así esto se pone divertido.

Esquivo sus ataques una y otra vez y ella logra esquivar los míos. Me asombra su resistencia, apenas se la ve cansada. De repente se aleja de mi, se coloca en una posición conocida y dice: _ ¡Kame…Hame...Haaa!_

Estoy tan asombrado de lo que acaba de hacer que su ataque me da lleno en el pecho. A pesar de no ser muy potente, tiene la suficiente fuerza para tirarme al piso.

Continúo en el piso con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa. Chichi acaba de derrotarme y lo más asombroso es que con ¡Un kame hame ha!

Chichi llega a mi lado y se arrodilla junto a mi _Te gane_ me dice contenta _Estoy segura que mi ataque no te ha hecho daño, pero por lo menos te sorprendió lo suficiente_

_ ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlo?_ pregunto.

_ Después de que te vi de niño supe que si quería ser tu esposa, tendría que ser la mujer más fuerte. Así que comencé un duro entrenamiento, y cuando estuve lista papá me lo enseño. ¿Hice mal?_.

¿Con esta mujer me case? ¿Una chica que aprende un kame hame ha que logra derribarme? Me deja totalmente sorprendido, pero feliz. Feliz de tener a mi lado una persona como ella.

La miro y digo _ Chichi, eres fantástica _. Me incorporo de un salto _ ¿Otra vez? Ahora no voy a subestimarte – digo serio y en pose de pelea.

Ella también se incorpora _ Voy a usar todas mi fuerzas_ contesta con una sonrisa.


	5. Miedo

**Miedo**

Mmm…Según Chichi llevamos un mes de casados. Ella dijo que es nuestro ¿Cómo era? Ane… No, no …..¡Aniversario! Eso es. Y que en ocasiones como esta los esposos se regalan algo. Pero ¿Qué le regalo? No tengo dinero ni nada parecido. Tal vez deba preguntarle a Bulma. Sí, eso hare.

Me levanto despacio de la cama para no despertar a Chichi que duerme. Últimamente está muy cansada.

Me visto en silencio. Una vez afuera comienzo a volar. Desde que nos casamos es la primera vez que voy a dejar a Chichi sola. Espero llegar antes de que despierte.

Vuelo a toda velocidad, con el viento que golpea mi rostro. Realmente extraño volar libremente. Debo apresurarme si quiero llegar a la hora de la comida.

Luego de media hora puedo ver la ciudad y en el medio la Corporación Capsula. Desciendo y toco el timbre. _ Soy Goku_ digo en un aparato de metal que me habla _Vengo a ver a Bulma _.

Dos minutos después la puerta se abre.

_¡Goku!_ Grita Bulma mientras viene a mi encuentro _ ¡Mírate! Estás más guapo. Parece que el matrimonio te hizo bien _.

_ Me gusta estar casado _ respondo sinceramente _ Es muy divertido_.

Bulma me mira de manera extraña. _ ¿Qué pasa? _ pregunto.

_Solo pienso que estas cambiado _ Dice mientras me examina con la mirada _Estas mas "adulto" _.

¿Adulto? Apenas escucho esas palabras vienen a mi cabeza todas las noches que Chichi y yo estamos juntos… Comienzo a reír y tocarme la nariz como hago cada vez que me pongo nervioso.

Bulma me mira sin decir nada. Salgo de mis pensamientos, mejor me concentro en lo que vine a hacer.

_ Bulma ¿Qué le puedo regalar a Chichi? Hoy es nuestro aniversario…_

_ ¿Regalarle? No sé que puede ser. A las mujeres nos gustan los diamantes o las joyas _ dice.

_ Pero Chichi no es una mujer común. Ella es diferente, no creo que cosas como esas les gusten. Es distinta a todas las mujeres que conozco _.

Algo en mi expresión debe haber sido divertido porque Bulma se sonríe y me dice: _ ¿Goku enamorado? ¡Quién lo hubiera pensado!_

¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? No lo voy a negar, puede que sea así. Hace mucho que mis sentimientos por Chichi cambiaron.

_ No sé si estoy enamorado _ le digo _ Pero es verdad que lo que siento por ella es distinto a todo. Bulma igual eso no importa ahora, solo quiero saber que regalarle. Nunca hice un regalo _.

_ Mira Goku, solo dale algo que para ti sea valioso. Lo que sea. Estoy seguro de que a Chichi le gustara _.

_ ¡Gracias Bulma! _ me elevo un poco _ ¡Nos vemos!_.

_ ¡Espera Goku! _ me grita ella _ ¡No te vayas tan pronto!_.

No le hago caso y vuelo a gran velocidad. Solo hay una cosa que es muy valiosa para mí, aunque no sea realmente mía.

Luego de más de tres horas llego a casa. Abro la puerta _ ¿Chichi? _ pregunto. No la veo por ningún lado. Me dirijo a la habitación y la veo recostada, durmiendo. Me acerco lentamente y me arrodillo a su lado. Quito un mechón de su cara. Ella abre los ojos _ ¡Goku! _ dice sorprendida _¿Dónde estabas? _ y sin razón alguna comienza a llorar.

Me desespero. Verla así me hace mal. _ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? _ la tomo en mis brazos y la abrazo dulcemente.

_ Me desperté y no estabas _ contesta por lo bajo pero de manera entrecortada _ Y me asuste…Pensé que te habías marchado_ y de nuevo solloza.

¿De verdad pensaste eso? ¿Qué me iría? Me duele si de verdad lo crees. Pero no se lo digo, no quiero que siga llorando.

_ Mira _ le digo mientras saco algo de mi bolsillo _ Fui a buscar esto _ Y coloco en su mano la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

Ella observa la esfera _ ¿Una esfera del dragón? _ pregunta

_ Si _ respondo _ Pero no es cualquier esfera. Esto fue lo único que me dejó mi abuelito. Y quiero que la tengas. Feliz aniversario Chichi _.

Nuevamente las lágrimas resbalan de sus mejillas _ ¡Gracias Goku! _ me dice mientras sonríe _ La voy a cuidar muchísimo _.

Me acerco y la beso. Me fascina hacerlo, no importa cuantas veces lo hagamos, siempre se siente nuevo y único. Me coloco sobre ella, últimamente siento gran necesidad de Chichi, de sentirla, de darle placer.

_ ¡Espera Goku! ¡No! _ me empuja, se levanta y sale de la habitación corriendo. Me quedo mirando la puerta sorprendido. Chichi nunca me había rechazado y que lo haya hecho me duele.

De pronto escucho unos sonidos extraños que vienen del baño. Presto más atención es ¿Chichi? Me levanto rápido y me dirijo hacia ella, me coloco tras la puerta. Otra vez esos sonidos _ Chichi ¿Qué sucede? _ pregunto.

Como no recibo respuesta decido entrar. Abro la puerta y veo a Chichi en el piso junto al inodoro _ ¡Chichi! _ me coloco a su lado y la tomo por lo hombros. No me gusta su aspecto, se ve pálida y con sudor.

_ Go…ku _ dice de forma débil _ Estoy… bien _

_ ¡No estás bien! _ le digo enojado _No se qué paso pero no creo que este bien _.

_ Solo quiero recostarme. Llévame a la cama por favor _.

La levanto en silencio y la llevo a la habitación. La coloco suavemente en la cama y la cubro con una manta. Con mucha ternura retiro los cabellos húmedos de su rostro.

_ Goku no te vayas _ dice despacio y se acomoda en mi pecho.

_ No lo hare _ Siento como si me estuvieran estrujando el corazón. Verla de esta forma, tan débil me hace daño.

Sin pensarlo beso su frente.

Al cabo de unos minutos Chichi se queda dormida. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?

Chichi todavía sostiene en su mano la esfera que le di. La tomo despacio y la observo. ¡Por favor abuelito! Haz que Chichi se mejore.

¡Toc toc toc! Tocan la puerta. ¿Quién será? Me apresuro en abrir para que el ruido no despierte a mi esposa.

_ ¡Goku! _ Me saluda Ox Satan _¿ Como estas? ¿Y mi hija? _ pregunta mirando hacia todos lados.

_ Esta recostada _ respondo _ No se siente muy bien y no sé qué hacer para ayudarla…_.

La cara de Ox Satan pasa de sonriente a seria. _ ¿Qué es lo que tiene? _

_ Pues está muy pálida y todos esto días ha estado muy cansada. Duerme mucho_.

Ox Satan levanta una ceja. Su cara ya no es de preocupación. Lo miro sin entender el cambio.

_Goku, tranquilo seguro no es nada malo _ dice mi suegro palmeando mi espalda. _ Voy a pasar a verla_

Quizás Ox Satan tenga razón y no sea tan grave. Igual sigo preocupado. Me dirijo a la habitación. Una vez allí veo a Chichi despierta, hablando con Ox Satan. Al verme se queda callada. ¿Qué está pasando?

_ ¿Cómo estás? _ le pregunto mientras me pongo a su lado.

_ Mejor _ me dice.

Algo en su mirada cambió. Se ve como si escondiera algo, algún secreto.

_ Goku, mi padre va llevarme a la ciudad para ver un médico _ me dice _Por favor espérame aquí ¿Si? No vamos a tardar mucho _.

_ Chichi quiero ir contigo _ le digo.

Ella niega con la cabeza _ No Goku, mejor quédate aquí. Papá ira conmigo estaré bien _.

_ Como digas _ le digo sin estar de acuerdo.

Se marchan. Me quedo mirando el cielo. Estoy nervioso pero es diferente. No nervioso como en una batalla o como cuando estuve con Chichi por primera vez. Tengo miedo. Si eso es, tengo miedo. Miedo de que lo que tenga Chichi sea algo malo y la pierda. Si ella llegara a morir, se iría para siempre. Las esferas no reviven personas que mueren por enfermedad.

Salgo de la casa y observo el cielo. Cierro los ojos. Ahora ubicar el ki de Chichi no me cuesta nada, no hace falta que me concentre. Es como sentir mi propio ki.

Se acerca a bastante velocidad. Mejor entro, no quiero que me vea tan ansioso.

La puerta se abre y entra Chichi. No está preocupada ni triste, todo lo contrario se la ve sumamente feliz.

_ ¿Y tu padre? _ es lo primero que pregunto.

_ Se fue porque quiso que estuviéramos solos en estos momentos _ .

_ Chichi ¿Qué está pasando? _ ya no entiendo nada _¿Es algo malo? _.

_ No Goku _ me dice sonriendo _ Todo lo contrario. Es lo mejor que nos podía pasar _.

Sigo sin entender nada.

_ Vamos a tener un hijo. ¡Estoy embarazada! _ dice Chichi sumamente contenta.

_¿Estas que cosa? _ levanto las cejas sin comprender porque ella esta tan contenta.

_ Embarazada Goku _ me dice.

_ ¿Y eso es grave? _ pregunto un poco preocupado.

_ ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! _ se ríe Chichi. Bueno al menos no es grave…

_ No Goku, no es grave. Vamos a ser padres ¿Entiendes lo que significa? _

_ La verdad… No _

_ Siéntate Goku voy a explicarte todo_.

Pacientemente Chichi me explica todo. Luego de escuchar su explicación repito para ver si entendí: _ Entonces, cuando tu y yo hacemos el amor, una parte de mi queda en ti y eso hizo que se forme ¿Un hijo? _

_ Si algo así_ dice ella. Parece resignarse a mi ignorancia sobre todos estos temas.

_ ¡Vaya! _ digo sorprendido _ La verdad nunca me había interesado saber de donde vienen las personas y es más interesante de lo que pensaba _ digo muy serio mientras cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Pero hay cosas que aun no entiendo.

_ Chichi. Dices que "el hijo" crece en ti ¿No? Y bueno… yo me preguntaba si luego cuando sea más grande no va a comerte ni nada _.

_ No Goku. No lo hará_

_Entonces si no va hacerte daño, creo que me gusta la idea _ sonrío y la miro, ella me abraza y dice: _Un hijo es lo más lindo que nos puede pasar. Ya verás Goku cuando nazca_

Esa noche pienso en tooodo lo relacionado el hijo. Aun no puedo decir mi hijo como Chichi quiere, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

A mi lado ella duerme muy satisfecha con una mano en su abdomen.

Si coloco la mano ¿Sentiré algo?

Despacio acerco mi mano y la coloco suavemente. Hay algo, muy débil, un… ¿Ki? ¡Si! Es un ki pero, no el de Chichi es otro completamente distinto. Encantado observo la panza de mi esposa. Con que el hijo ya puede emitir ki. Será muy fuerte. Quiero decirle a Chichi pero, mejor no despertarla. Bostezo y me duermo sintiendo ese ki que ya me es familiar.

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunamos, Ox Satan abre la puerta: _¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo están los futuros padres?_ Sin esperar respuesta continua _ He traido muchas cosas para mi futuro nieto_

_¡Papa! Sabes que no se regala hasta el tercer mes_ protesta Chichi.

_¿Pog qué?_ pregunto con arroz en la boca

_Porque los primeros tres meses son los más peligrosos_ Chichi se toca la panza _ Si algo no está bien puedo perder al bebé_

_ Ahhhh _ digo contento _ Eso no pasara, es un niño muy fuerte_ y continuo comiendo.

Chichi y Ox Satan me miran sorprendidos.

_ Goku _ comienza mi esposa _ ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_ Es que anoche coloque mi mano en tu panza y sentí su ki. Es muy débil ahora pero, creo que va a ser un chico muy fuerte _

_ ¿Y por qué crees que será varón?_ pregunta mi suegro.

_ No lo creo _ digo muy serio _ Lo es. El hijo es varón_.

Chichi parece contenta con la información que le di. _Bueno papa ¿Qué trajiste? _ y se pone a ver las cajas que trajo mi suegro.

La miro contento, cada día que pasa me siento más y más pegado a ella. ES algo difícil de explicar.

Dejo de comer y me coloco a su lado para ayudarla con las cajas.

Me sonríe. Bulma tenía razón. Amo a Chichi.


	6. Gohan

**Gohan**

Observo a Chichi cantar tranquilamente mientras prepara un pastel. Estos últimos meses han sido bastante interesantes. Su panza a crecido y también el ki del hijo que crece en ella. Ya no esta tan cansada ni va al baño como antes.

Ella dice que falta poco para que nazca. Su habitación se encuentra lista, ayude a Ox Satan a pintarla.

Sigo mirando a mi a esposa. A pesar de la panza se la ve mucho más hermosa, hay algo en su rostro que le da una expresión única.

Me levanto y me acerco por detrás. Paso mis brazos por sobre sus hombros y apoyo mi mejilla en su cara.

_ Huele muy bien _ le digo.

No me responde pero, gira y me da un poco de la crema. Te amo tanto. Aun no se lo he dicho, no porque no lo sienta de verdad sino porque, creo que es mejor demostrarlo que decirlo.

Bajo un poco la cabeza y la beso. Me desespero hace mucho que no hacemos "nada". La beso con más fuerza y pasión, pero aunque quiero seguir me detengo. No es bueno hacer estas cosas en el estado de Chichi.

_ ¿Qué pasa Goku?_ pregunta cuando me separo de ella.

_ Nada Chichi _ respondo tranquilamente.

_ ¿Por qué te alejas?_ me mira y de pronto su expresión cambia, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, cae al piso y dice _ ¿Acaso ya no me encuentras atractiva? _ . Llora con más fuerza. Ahora es común que llore casi todo el tiempo.

_ ¡No es así! _ grito angustiado _ ¡Al contrario, estas más hermosa que antes!_. Su llanto se calma, se seca los ojos con el delantal.

_ ¿De verdad? _

_ ¡Claro que sí! _

_ Entonces… _ se ruboriza levemente _ ¿Por qué ya no me tocas? _.

La miro encantado. ¿Así que era eso? _ No es porque no quiera. Es solo que no se si puede con esa panza…_

_ Ah_ es todo lo que obtengo de respuesta. Se levanta lentamente, la ayudo con la mayor suavidad posible.

No alcanza a ponerse en pie, cuando se dobla sobre su vientre. Un grito llena la habitación. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy realmente asustado. Me quedo inmóvil sin saber que sucede. Chichi se ve tan pálida tan dolorida. _ Go…ku_ me dice tan bajo que casi no logro oírla.

_ Tranquila Chichi _ no se que hacer. Solo Ox Satan puede ayudarme.

Tomo a mi esposa en brazos y salgo de la casa.

_¡Nube voladoraaaa! _ grito con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ahí viene! No espero a que se detenga y salto sobre ella.

_¡Vamos al castillo de Ox Satan! ¡Deprisa! _ Miro a Chichi que se aferra a mi con fuerza. Esta muy pálida y sudorosa. Seguramente está soportando mucho dolor sin quejarse.

_Todo va a estar bien _ le digo despacio _Estoy contigo _.

Y aunque soné muy tranquilo por dentro soy un caos.

La nube voladora es muy veloz pero, aun así el tiempo pasa muy lentamente. Miro a Chichi que ahora respira con más dificultad.

_ Goku _ dice _ Creo que nuestro hijo va a nacer_.

No le respondo pero la abrazo y pienso que si esto le hace daño o algo le pasa no se que haría.

Finalmente llegamos al castillo. Salto de la nube con mi esposa en brazos y abro la puerta de una patada.

_¡Ox Satan! _ grito con todas mis fuerzas. Nadie viene a mi encuentro.

Siento algo caliente que baja por mis brazos y mis piernas. Miro y es un líquido que sale de Chichi.

_¿¡Qué?_ pregunto asombrado.

_ ¡Ya viene! _ dice Chichi agarrándose el vientre _¡Goku ya viene nuestro hijo!_.

Ahora me enojo ¿Dónde esta Ox Satan?

_¡OX SATAN!_ grito con toda la potencia de mi voz.

_¿¡Què sucede? _ pregunta mi suegro mientras aparece por la puerta. Esta enojado pero al ver a Chichi su expresión cambia por completo.

_¡Hija! _ se acerca corriendo a mi lado _ ¿Qué te pasa? Goku ¿Qué está pasando?_.

_ Papá_ dijo Chichi _ Esta naciendo_.

_¡Rápido por aquí!_.

No entiendo nada pero sigo a mi suegro. Llegamos a una habitación y coloco a Chichi en la cama.

La miro, respira entrecortado, sus cabellos húmedos y un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Se parece a como se ve cuando estamos en la intimidad pero, es distinto, verla así hace que me sienta mal porque no puedo ayudarla. Sé que está sufriendo.

Agarro su mano y ella me aprieta con fuerza pero, no me duele.

_ Chichi…_ susurro. Me mira, y aun en medio de su dolor, me dedica una sonrisa. La amo. Más de lo que pensé. Pero otra vez no lo digo, solo le sonrío.

Nos miramos, y así nos quedamos. Sin decir nada, con solo mirarme ella me transmite seguridad "Estoy bien". Así me quedo solo mirando.

Siento un ruido fuerte, giro y veo a Ox Satan entrar con otra persona.

Se colocan al lado de Chichi. El hombre extraño saca una cosa de metal y la coloca sobre el pecho de ella.

De modo automático y sin medir mi fuerza tomo la cosa metálica que se deshace en mis manos.

_¿Que está haciendo?_ digo enojado _¿Quién es?_.

_ Goku, tranquilo, es el doctor. Viene a ayudar a Chichi _ dice mi suegro.

El doctor me mira asustado, me miro la mano y veo su aparato completamente roto.

_ Lo siento _ digo en voz baja.

_ No es nada_ dice el doctor _Ahora le voy a pedir que se retiren. El padre y el marido_.

_No voy a dejarla sola_ digo_ No me voy_.

_ Lo siento pero tiene que hacerlo. No se preocupe, ya viene mi enfermera y la cuidaremos bien_.

_ Goku, voy a estar bien_ me dice Chichi despacio. La miro, me acerco y le acaricio suavemente el rostro.

Una vez afuera busco algo que hacer para entretenerme pero, nada funciona.

Mi suegro se retira está nervioso pero no más que yo. El tiempo pasa muy lentamente, una y otra vez veo pasar a distintas criadas que me observan y me sonríen de manera tímida. Una de ellas se acerca.

_ Sr. Goku…¿Desea tomar o comer algo?_ dice con la mirada baja mientras me sonroja.

_No, gracias_ respondo de manera automática. Lo único que quiero es saber cómo esta mi esposa. No me doy cuenta cuando se va la chica, solo veo la puerta como si eso apurara al tiempo.

Nunca estuve tan intranquilo ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nadie sale y me dice algo? Camino de un lado hacia otro. No se que hacer.

De repente un llanto y siento el ki que sentía dentro de Chichi, mucho más fuerte. Ya no resisto y entro en la habitación.

La veo. Ahí está ella, agotada pero, hermosa muy hermosa. Mira algo que tiene en sus brazos y lo mira con mucho amor, de la misma manera que me mira a mi. Me acerco despacio y observo lo que Chichi sostiene. Es un niño. No, es más pequeño y frágil.

_ Es nuestro hijo Goku_ me dice Chichi. La miro, tiene lágrimas en los ojos. El pequeño humano se mueve en sus brazos.

_¿Quieres cargarlo? _ me pregunta. Levanto las cejas y niego con la cabeza.

_ Vamos Goku, es tu hijo_ insiste.

Trago saliva. _¿Cómo hago?_ .

_ Extiende los brazos_.

Obedezco y muy despacio estiro los brazos, Chichi se incorpora un poco y coloca el niño en mis brazos. No pesa nada. De manera automática lo acerco hacia mi pecho. Se parece a Chichi, tiene su nariz, su boca. Estoy encantado. Nunca creí que sentiría fascinación por otro ser humano que no fuera mi esposa. Pero me equivoque.

¿Mmm? Siento algo ¿Peludo? _¡Tiene cola!_ digo asombrado.

_ Claro que si Goku, es tu hijo_ dice Chichi.

Mi grito despertó al niño que comienza a llorar.

_¿ Y ahora qué hago?_ pregunto asustado_

_ Debe tener hambre. Mejor yo lo cargo ahora_.

Le paso el niño a Chichi y ella hace algo que me sorprende aun más.

El niño se agarra de su pecho desnudo. En otra situación ver el pecho de mi esposa me hubiera excitado pero no ahora. El ver esta escena produce en mi otra especie de calor que nace desde mi corazón. Y sin pensarlo ni planearlo mis labios se separan.

_ Te amo_.

Chichi gira la cabeza, me sonríe de la manera que me encanta y dice: _ Yo también_.

Luego de un rato la puerta se abre.

_¿Puedo ver a mi nieto?_ pregunta ansioso Ox Satan.

_ Claro papá, ya terminó de comer_ y Chichi acaricia el rostro del niño.

Ox Satan toma al niño en sus brazos y lo mueve suavemente.

Aprovecho para acercarme a Chichi _¿Cómo estas? _ le pregunto.

_ Muy cansada pero feliz_ sonríe.

_Chichi… ¿Qué hacías con el niño en tu pecho?_.

_ Le daba de comer_ lo dice muy tranquila como si fuera algo ya sabido, mejor pregunto después los detalles. Se ve cansada y dolorida, me gustaría ayudarla… Pero ¡Si puedo! Acabo de recordar que tengo una semilla del ermitaño en mi bolsillo.

_ Chichi, come esto_ le digo mientras le muestro la semilla.

_¿Qué es?_ pregunta sorprendida.

_Es una semilla del ermitaño. Te cura cualquier herida y no necesitas comer por diez días. Te hará bien, come_. Chichi abre un poco la boca y coloco la semilla. Apenas la traga se rostro cambia, ya no esta pálida.

_ ¿Estas bien? _ la miro.

_Perfecta_ y diciendo esto se levanta como si nada _¿Nos llevas a casa? _ me dice.

_ Por supuesto que si_ digo mirándola directo a esos ojos negros tan profundos.

Se dirige hacia mi suegro y toma al bebe en sus brazos.

_ Gracias por todo papá. Mañana ven a casa por favor_.

_Claro hija, quiero estar con mi nieto_.

Me acerco a Chichi, la tomo en mis brazos y salimos.

Ha pasado la primera noche. No pudimos dormir mucho porque el bebé lloro bastante. Estoy cansado y Chichi también. Hace un rato llego Ox Satan y desayunamos.

Observo al bebe descansar en la cuna.

_Es hermoso _ dice Chichi sonriente.

_Pero ¿No crees que es muy pequeño Chichi?_ le pregunto. Me parece un ser humano diminuto.

_Goku todos los bebés son muy pequeños_ responde un poco enfadada.

_Oigan _ comienza mi suegro de manera tìmida _ Les recuerdo que tienen que pensar el nombre del bebè_.

_ No te preocupes papà, ya tengo pensado un nombre_ dice Chichi con tono decidido.

_¿Còmo que ya elegiste el nombre?_ Ox Satan se ve decepcionado.

_ Se llamara Eisten_ responde ella muy segura.

La miro extrañado.

_ ¿Dijiste Eisten?_ preguntamos a coro mi suegro y yo. Sea lo que sea Eisten suena horrible.

_Si. Es el nombre de un investigador muy famoso_ . Justo ahora el niño comienza a llorar. Chichi lo toma y trata de calmarlo _Ya bebé, no llores_ dice mientras lo mece.

_ Yo creo que no le gusto ese nombre tan difícil_ dice Ox Satan.

Chichi parece molesta _Claro que no papà . Entonces le pondrè el nombre de Arquìmedes _ pero no agrega nada màs porque, nuevamente, el bebè llora.

_ Yo creo que tampoco le gusto_

_ ¿Y a ti cual te gusta papà?_. Yo solo miro sin saber todavía muy bien de que se trata esto.

_ A jajaja. A mi se me ocurrieron muchos_ responde mi suegro y busca algo en su bolso.

_ Aquí los tengo anotados_ desenrolla un pergamino enooorme lleno de letras.

_Voy a empezar a leerlos_ dice contento _ El gran Ox Sataro, Ojacsiro, el Dr. Ox Satan, Ox Manoxke, Ox Satan Shi, Ox Satan Manto, Gran Ox Satan…_ Y el bebé llora de nuevo. Y lo entiendo, esos eran peores que los de Chichi.

_ Tampoco le gustaron los tuyos_ Chichi parece contenta.

_ ¿No le gustaron?_.

Chichi acuesta al bebé y se sienta junto a su padre. Yo me ubico en una silla. Se ven pensativos pero, no se que estamos haciendo, así que me limito a quedarme callado. Solo por si acaso, mejor no hacer enojar a Chichi. Pasan como quince minutos y nadie dice nada. Solo el bebé hace sonidos, se encuentra despierto pero, no llora.

_ Aaahh_ suspiran los dos al mismo tiempo _¡Faltas tú!_ dicen de repente.

Los miro sin entender _¿Yo?_ pregunto. Se me acercan y me miran.

_Goku ¿No has pensado en un nombre para tu hijo?_ Chichi esta enfadada aunque no se porque.

_ Debiste haber pensado en uno por lo menos_ dice Ox Satan.

_¿Yo?_ digo mientras me acomodo. Me miran mas fijo como esperando algo.

_Yo…_ y me paro. Solo hay algo que quiero decir: _¡Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¿Ustedes no?_ pregunto con una sonrisa.

_¡NOOOO Goku!_ Chichi realmente se enfado _¿Cómo puedes decir eso en un momento tan importante?_ Nunca me había gritado asi.

_ Chichi…_ comienzo para tratar de calmarla.

_ ¡Si hace un momento acabas de desayunar te pareces a tu abuelo Gohan!_ y me sigue gritando y todavía no se porque.

_ ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¿Qué no te educo tu abuelo Gohan?¿No puedes esperar hasta el almuerzo?_.

_ Discúlpame Chichi _ pero de verdad estoy hambriento y anoche casi no dormí.

_¡Goku tu siempre te comportas así!_ me grita.

_ Mira Chichi_ dice Ox Satan.

_¿¡Que quieres!_

_ Mira escucha esto _ continua mi suegro, que se encuentra junto a la cuna _ Tu abuelo Gohan _. Al decir esto el bebé ríe.

_ Tu abuelo Gohan_ repite, y el bebé ríe mas fuerte.

Nos acercamos con Chichi. Estamos sorprendidos, el bebe no había reído antes.

_Gohan_ dice de nuevo. Al verlo reír algo cobra sentido. Me doy vuelta y observo la esfera de cuatro estrellas que le había dado a Chichi. ¡Claro eso es!

_¡Ya veo parece que a este niño le gusta el nombre de mi abuelito!_

_ Si es lo más seguro. El fue uno de mis compañeros de entrenamiento. A mí me agrada el nombre de Gohan_ dice mi suegro _¿Por qué no le ponen así a mi nieto?_

Me encanta la idea. _¡Si! ¡Tu nombre será Gohan! ¡Tú te llamaras Gohan!_ y levanto el niño.

_ Ya veo. Te gusta mucho tu nombre hijo_ Es la primera vez que lo llamo así. Se siente bien y Gohan sonríe.

_Tu serás Gohan_ y lo levanto más alto. Es tan pequeño y se ve tan feliz que me hace sonreír.

_¡Mira qué alto estàs Gohan!_ y lo sostengo sobre mi cabeza _¡Estas volando hijo!_.

Ahora tengo dos amores: Mi esposa Chichi y nuestro hijo, Gohan.


	7. Gran poder

**Gran poder**

Gohan está en su cuna, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y observa todo con mucha atención. Es tan pequeño, y eso que ha crecido bastante. Estiro mi mano para alcanzar una de las suyas y su pequeño dedo se aferra con fuerza a uno de los míos.

_Vas a ser un niño muy fuerte_ le digo. Ya quiero que crezca para comenzar a entrenarlo.

Esto me hace pensar en mi propio entrenamiento y en las peleas. Es cierto que estoy bien y que soy muy feliz con mi familia pero, algo dentro de mí quiere volver a la vida de antes. Miro por la ventana. Quiero volar, quiero sentir el viento en mi rostro. Gohan hace un sonido y me devuelve a la realidad. Todavía no creo que Gohan haya salido de Chichi, ni que nosotros lo hayamos creado. Levanto a mi hijo y jugamos a volar, eso es lo que más le gusta. En eso siento un ki detrás de mí.

Chichi nos observa con una sonrisa. Gohan estira sus bracitos hacia ella, que se acerca y lo toma.

_¿Hice algo mal?_ le pregunto despacio.

_No Goku nada malo. Solo que no sabía que te habías levantado _.

Me acerco a ellos y miro a mi hijo en los brazos de mi esposa. Esta es la imagen que más me gusta.

Chichi se para en puntas de pie y me besa dulcemente en los labios.

Se aprieta en mi pecho y dice: _¿Sabes? Cuando quieres eres el marido más tierno del mundo_.

Nerviosamente me toco la nariz.

_¿Vamos a desayunar bebe?_ dice ella con suma ternura.

Desde que Gohan nació, Chichi comenzó a recogerse el cabello. Me gusta más como se ve cuando lo lleva suelto pero, ella dice que es más cómodo de esta manera.

Otra vez Chichi hizo un desayuno delicioso y Gohan tomo como tres biberones llenos de leche.

_¡Vaya! _ digo contento _ ¡Come tanto como yo! Seguro es igual de fuerte. Ya quiero que entrenemos juntos_

Chichi me mira y algo molesta pregunta: _¿Entrenar? Goku ¿Piensas entrenar a nuestro hijo?_

_Por supuesto que si. Quiero que se vuelva mas fuerte que yo _ veo la expresión en la cara de Chichi y pregunto: _ ¿Tu no quieres?_

_ Yo quiero que el sea un doctor o un investigador. Ahora no hay peligro en la Tierra. Prefiero que estudie antes de que entrene_.

_ Y…¿No puede hacer las dos cosas?_ levanto las cejas y la miro incrédulo.

_Supongo que si_ dice ella y levanta a Gohan _ ¿Quieres dar un paseo amor?_ pregunta Chichi rozando su nariz con la de él. Mi hijo ríe contento.

_Goku ¿Vamos?_ me pregunta.

_Vamos_ digo y salimos.

Caminamos lentamente, observando todo. Aunque conozco el lugar desde niño, cada día tiene algo nuevo.

Chichi camina a mi lado llevando el carrito de Gohan.

Respiro profundamente y dejo que el aire puro invada mis pulmones.

_¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!_ digo mientras estiro mis brazos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Gohan del carrito y a Chichi en mis brazos y comienzo a volar.

_¡GOKUUUUUH!_ grita mi esposa.

Gohan parece feliz, estira sus pequeños brazos y ríe fuerte. Y yo me siento libre, con el viento golpeando mi cara.

Luego de unos 15 minutos decido que es mejor regresar hasta el carrito.

Apenas toco el piso dejo a Chichi con Gohan.

_¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!_ grita Chichi enfadada _¿Y si Gohan hubiera caído? Por lo menos avísame la próxima vez_ diciendo esto coloca a nuestro hijo en el carrito y empieza el camino de regreso. Me quedo parado, mirando como mi esposa se aleja. Desde que Gohan nació, Chichi a cambiado. Ahora se enfada más fácilmente y me reta por todo. ¿Cuándo hare algo bien? Corro hasta colocarme a su lado.

_ Lo siento, Chichi_ digo por lo bajo. Y de verdad estoy arrepentido, no me gusta hacerla enojar.

_ Está bien Goku, no te disculpes_.

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio, Gohan se ha quedado dormido.

_ Chichi…_ comienzo con cautela (no quiero que me grite) _ Desde que nació Gohan, te siento cambiada_.

Se detiene, y me mira. _¿Cambiada? _ me pregunta.

_ Si, cambiada _ continuo _ Ya no eres tan paciente conmigo y me gritas mucho_ miro el suelo y agrego_ Creo que no hago nada bien_. Me siento triste, decepcionado de mi mismo, por no hacer lo suficiente para que Chichi sea feliz. Aprieto mis puños con fuerza.

_No, Goku_ dice ella con esa voz que puede ser extremadamente tierna cuando quiere _ Haces demasiado_

_ ¿Eh?_ levanto la vista y la veo mirándome con ternura. Se acerca a mi y me toma una mano.

_ He cambiado, es cierto_ dice _ Lo que sucede es que ser madre para mi no es fácil. Si te grito es porque estoy estresada. Yo lo lamento_.

_ Chichi, quiero ser un buen esposo y también un buen padre_.

_ Lo sé Goku_ y me mira con una sonrisa picara _Lo aprenderás, así como aprendiste a ser buen amante_.

_ Jejeje_ rio mientras me rasco el cabello. Bajo la cabeza y veo a Chichi que me mira con ojos brillantes, continuo bajando la mirada y me detengo en sus labios…La atraigo junto a mí y la beso apasionadamente, ella no me rechaza, todo lo contrario me incita a seguir. Desarmo su peinado y su largo cabello cae hasta su cintura. Esta es la Chichi que me gusta. Desabrocho su vestido con cuidado, ya que me ha dicho que no puedo desgarrar la ropa cada vez que tenemos relaciones. Observo el cuerpo de mi esposa y la abrazo con fuerza. El solo contacto con su piel hace que todo en mi tiemble de deseo. Poco a poco Chichi me quita la ropa. Lo hace todo con tanta delicadeza que me siento casi criminal por los pensamientos que en estos momentos cruzan por mi mente.

La recuesto en la hierba, y nos hacemos uno. Así es como siempre tenemos que estar, uno dentro del otro. Aquí es adonde pertenezco.

El llanto de Gohan me despierta. Seguimos en el bosque y no se cuanto tiempo a pasado. Chichi está de pie terminando de vestirse, y se dirige hacia nuestro hijo. Me levanto y me visto también.

_Goku_ dice ella mientras sostiene a Gohan _ No está bien que hagamos estas cosas frente a Gohan. Se que es un bebe y no entiende pero, mejor no_

_ De acuerdo_ le digo mientras me pongo la remera.

_ ¿Vamos a casa? Les preparare algo para los dos_ me mira y añade _Debes tener hambre después de lo de recién_.

Regresamos hablando de nuestra vida, de cómo Gohan está creciendo y muchas cosas más.

Asi los días pasan tranquilamente. No he vuelto a decirle a Chichi de entrenar a Gohan porque ese tema no le gusta y, aunque no lo parezca, mi esposa tiene un carácter que hace que le tenga miedo. Si le tengo miedo, mas a ella que a cualquiera de todos los enemigos que derrote antes pero, eso no quita que sea excelente esposa y madre y que la ame.

_Mira Goku_ me dice ella con una sonrisa y extendiendo algo rojo frente a mi _¿Te gusta? Lo hice yo misma_ .

_¡Tiene la esfera del dragon de mi abuelito!_ digo emocionado. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

_ Pense que te gustaría_ continua mientras se sienta en mis piernas _ Es un sombrero para Gohan. Le puse la esfera para que tu abuelo lo proteja_.

No digo nada pero beso a mi esposa, ella corresponde a mi beso y en eso estábamos cuando…_¡BUAAAAA!_ se escucha el llanto de Gohan desde la habitación. Chichi se levanta diciendo _ ¡Ya voy bebe! No llores_

Bueno así están las cosas Chichi se dedica completamente a nuestro hijo y yo me ocupo de conseguir la cena, leña y alguna que otra cosa.

_Mira como le queda Goku_ dice ella con Gohan en sus brazos y el sombrero en la cabecita de el.

_Le queda muy bien_ digo mientras tomo mi hijo en brazos.

_¿Que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?_ pregunta mi esposa _El día esta precioso_.

_Bueno Chichi_ respondo y me apresuro a colocar a Gohan en su carrito.

_¿Vamos?_ Gohan rie. Si hay algo que le gusta es salir a pasear por el bosque con nosotros.

Caminamos tranquilamente. Cuando estamos así me gusta mirar a Chichi a los ojos, es como si habláramos sin palabras.

_¡Que hermosas flores!_ comenta Chichi

_¡Mira Gohan! _ dice ella señalando un árbol _Una familia de pájaros. En total son tres, se parecen a nosotros_.

_ Si es verdad_ contesto mientras miro hacia el árbol. Como el sol no me deja ver bien suelto el carrito y me cubro el sol con la mano.

_¿Ya los viste bien bebe?_ pregunta Chichi _¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

El grito de Chichi hace que voltee justo para ver como el carrito de Gohan desaparece colina abajo, a toda velocidad.

_¡Espera!_ grita ella desesperada mientras corremos con todas nuestras fuerzas para detenerlo.

Pero cada vez va mas rápido y no podemos alcanzarlo. Algo se acerca volando _¡Gohan!_ grito pero solo es su gorro.

_¡Gohan!_ grita Chichi. La angustia de su voz hace que me desespere. Si algo le pasa a mi hijo, nuestro hijo, una gran parte de mi moriría. Asi que no pienso permitirlo, no voy a dejar que Gohan sufra algún daño. Es mi hijo y debo protegerlo cueste lo que cueste.

Por más que soy rápido no puedo alcanzarlo y Chichi que se mantiene corriendo a mi lado está agotada. Un árbol anorme aparece a mitad del camino…

_¡Gohan!_ dice casi sin aliento _¡Goku no te quedes ahí! ¡Detenlo por favor!_

Eso intento. Correr no basta mejor saltar con todas mis fuerzas.

_¡AAAHH!_ escucho a Chichi gritar al ver como Gohan se aproxima al árbol.

Pero no calcule bien la distancia y fue tanta la fuerza que use que cuando, logro detenerme he pasado el árbol y a Gohan.

Giro la cabeza para ver justo a mi hijo volar directo hacia el árbol…

¡No! ¡No! ¡Tengo que salvarlo! No puedo dejarlo morir es ¡MI HIJO!

Lo único que puedo hacer es saltar y tratar de atraparlo en mis brazos. Si intento destruir el árbol puedo lastimarlo, asi que mi única opción es saltar.

Y eso hago.

El carrito impacta con tal fuerza que queda hecho pedazos. Si Gohan llega a estrellarse…

De pronto algo cambia en la cara de mi hijo. Una expresión que no había visto antes pero, no es solo eso. Su ki. Si. Su ki se incrementa de manera asombrosa. Lo proyecta hacia el árbol y se estrella contra el.

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, mi pequeño hijo atraviesa el grueso tronco y cae suavemente en mis brazos.

Continuo de pie con el pequeño en brazos que se acurruca contra mi pecho. Miro el tronco. Un hueco perfecto. Y lo hizo Gohan.

_¡Gohan!_ grita Chichi mientras se acerca corriendo a toda velocidad, tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Ella toma a Gohan y lo abraza fuertemente. _¡Gohan! ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Estas bien?_ .

Como respuesta Gohan le sonríe tranquilamente. Chichi se deja caer y dice: _ Ahh ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!. Tu papà fue quien te ayudo, que fuerte es tu papà ¿No es cierto?_.

_No, pero si yo no fui_. Y es la verdad.

_Bueno eso no importa_ dice dulcemente Chichi

_Goku, tu tuviste la culpa por haberlo soltado. Si no lo hubieras ayudado, Gohan habría muerto_ agrega en tono que me hace sentir escalofríos.

_A ver si no te distraes tanto y aprendes a cuidar a tu hijo_ termina.

_Lo, lo siento_

_Bueno bebé, no le hagas caso a tu padre. Mejor vámonos a casa_. Y le coloca nuevamente el sombrero.

_¡Oye Chichi!_ trato de alcanzarla, para explicarle que yo no salve a nuestro hijo. Pero ya se han alejado.

Miro nuevamente el árbol, y el enorme hoyo en el. Quizás en la desesperación de salvar a Gohan yo hice eso.

_Discúlpame por haberte hecho ese agujero_ digo sin estar del todo seguro de lo que paso.

Camino a casa medito sobre todo el asunto. Fue Gohan. Definitivamente el lo hizo. Lo mejor será explicárselo a Chichi.

_Chichi_ comienzo de manera tímida durante la cena. Sigue enojada por lo del incidente con Gohan, por eso no responde.

_Yo quiero decirte que lamento mucho haber sido descuidado con Gohan_ ni un sonido así que continuo_ No volverá a suceder. Cuando vi a Gohan a punto de estrellarse contra el árbol…Yo, tuve mucho miedo de perderlo y bueno, no quiero sentir eso nunca más_.

Ella levanta la vista y me mira directo a los ojos. _Lo se Goku_ dice despacio_ Yo sentí exactamente lo mismo_.

Sonrío y agrego _Pero también quiero que sepas que yo no lo salve_.

Abre los ojos sorprendida.

_El solo lo hizo. Chichi nuestro hijo tiene mucho poder. Incluso es probable que sea más fuerte que yo_ estoy realmente entusiasmado con la idea de entrenarlo.

¡TAC! Chichi apoya fuertemente el tazón de arroz en la mesa.

_¡Gohan no va a entrenar!_ dice enojada.

La miro sorprendido, no entiendo su reacción.

_¿Por qué no?_

_Por que quiero que sea un niño normal_ dice ella _Quiero que estudie y se convierta en investigador o doctor, o lo que sea pero que viva tranquilamente_.

_Pero el va a vivir tranquilo_ digo

_Goku, mientras en la Tierra haya paz, Gohan no va a entrenar_ se levanta de la mesa y dice _No quiero que se hable más de esto. No hasta que sea necesario_.

Termino de comer en silencio. Probablemente Chichi tenga razón, y lo mejor sea que Gohan viva tranquilo. Con nosotros.

Me dirijo a su cuna y lo observo dormir. Se lo ve tan frágil y pequeño pero, dentro suyo hay un gran poder escondido.

_Algún día vas a ser mucho más fuerte que yo_ me acerco y beso su frente_ Ya lo veras hijo_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Comienzo**

Han pasado ya cuatro años casi cinco desde mi casamiento con Chichi. Muchas cosas han sucedido en este tiempo pero lo más importante ha sido el nacimiento de nuestro hijo Gohan.

Me gusta observar cómo crece y como aprende. Cada día es algo nuevo, como cuando aprendió a caminar o hablar. Jajajaja la cara de sorpresa de Chichi cuando Gohan se separo de ella y dio sus primeros pasos.

De todas maneras siento que me falta algo, nose, tal vez sea el echo de que es estado demasiado tranquilo. No hay peleas ni entrenamiento ni nada.

_Goku ¿Qué sucede?_ me pregunta Chichi mientras se sienta a mi lado.

_Nada_ respondo _ Solo recordaba cuando Gohan camino_.

_Nuestro hijo a crecido _ me dice ella por lo bajo _Pero ¿Es solo eso?_.

La miro sorprendido. Creo que nunca voy a terminar de entender como hace esta mujer para saber todo lo que pienso.

_Y…_ la verdad tengo miedo de decirle porque, Chichi así como es la mujer más dulce del mundo, también tiene un carácter que hace que sienta todo el miedo que nunca tuve en combate.

_Extraño pelear_ digo finalmente.

Ella no me dice nada solo me mira. Luego de un rato agrega _ Lo sabía, tu eres así. Pero, te tengo una buena noticia_

_¿Qué es?_ pregunto interesado.

_Hace un rato llamo Krilin _ abro mucho los ojos _Y dijo que hoy se reúnen en la casa del maestro Roshi_ me mira de reojo sonriendo.

_¡Es grandioso! ¡Hace muchísimo que no veo a nadie!_ .

_Me alegra mucho que estés contento_ me dice ella con dulzura.

_Chichi…_ quiero preguntarle algo _¿Puedo llevar a Gohan?_.

_Claro _ me responde.

Me pongo de pie y la abrazo fuertemente.

_¡Ay Goku me lastimas!_ se queja despacio.

_Perdóname _ digo mientras la suelto _ Es que de verdad me puse muy feliz. ¿Vendrás con nosotros? _ quiero que todos vean lo buena y hermosa que es mi esposa.

_Lo siento Goku, pero prometí visitar a papá hoy. Hace mucho que no lo veo_.

Me siento triste, realmente quería que fuera conmigo, de todas maneras veré a todos.

_Chichi voy a entrenar un poco antes de ir ¿Si?_.

_No hay problema pero, trae leña. Ya casi no queda nada_ agrega.

_¡No te preocupes! _ le di grito mientras me alejo _ ¡El es muy fuerte!_

_¡Cuídate!_ me responde ella.

Corro hasta internarme bien en el bosque. _Lamento golpearte _ digo frente a un árbol gigante _Pero necesito entrenar. Prometo no dañarte _

Comienzo a practicar. Es bueno ponerme en acción, y estoy más entusiasmado porque finalmente veré a todos.

No se cuantas horas pasan pero me encuentro muy divertido. De repente me acuerdo de que Chichi me pidió que llevara un árbol.

Salto de rama en rama, quiero algo especial. Me detengo frente a un árbol enorme.

_Este está perfecto_ me digo _Aaahhhhh_ no me cuesta mucho derribarlo. Mientras camino con el árbol pienso en lo feliz que se pondrá Chichi cuando me vea llegar con tanta leña, y también me pregunto que habrá hecho de almorzar porque tanto entrenamiento me ha dado mucha hambre…

_¡A comer Gohan!_ siento la voz de mi esposa. Luego sonríe y me pregunta _¿Qué es eso? ¿Y Gohan?_ .

Arrojo el pesado tronco y digo _¡Yo también me muero de hambre!_

Ella un poco enfadada me responde _¿Pero que estás diciendo? Te pregunte si no has visto a Gohan_.

_¿Eh? _ la verdad es que tengo que empezar a pensar antes de hablar, para que Chichi no se enfade tanto conmigo. _Yo no lo he visto_

_¿ A donde habrá ido ese niño?_ dice Chichi un poco preocupada, luego agrega _Si no comen rápido no podrán irse y el maestro Roshi los estará esperando para que lo acompañen_.

¡Vaya! Me digo a mi mismo Chichi piensa en todo. _¡De acuerdo yo iré a buscarlo!_ digo muy alegre para que ella no se preocupe.

_Estoy casi segura de que no está muy lejos de aquí_ me responde.

_¡Si! ¡No te preocupes!_ le digo antes de salir corriendo. Porque es cierto que quiero encontrar a Gohan pero, también lo es que quiero comer.

_¡Te lo encargo!_ escucho a mi esposa gritar a mis espaldas.

Mmm Mejor me concentro en el ki de Gohan…¿Tan lejos está? Vaya seguro siguió algún animal y se perdió en el bosque, no es la primera vez. Menos mal que siento su ki como parte del mio.

Que raro pienso al llegar al claro de donde provenía el ki de mi hijo. Si hace poco lo sentí aquí. ¿Nh? Veo su sombrero pero no siento la presencia de Gohan.

_¡Oye! Tu ¿Y ese sombrero?_ le pregunto a un tigre dientes de sable. El se da vuelta y me gruñe de manera amenazante.

Sin inmutarme continuo _Ese sombrero es de mi hijo, es de Gohan. ¿En donde lo encontraste? _ el tigre se acerca más. Ahora si me enfado quiero encontrar a Gohan _¡¿Qué en donde lo encontraste?_ pregunto elevando la voz. El gato se asusta y sale corriendo dejando el sombrero tirado.

¡Maldicion! ¿Dónde estás Gohan? Siento su ki no muy lejos de aquí moviéndose bastante veloz. ¡Nube voladora! Grito para que venga a mí y pueda encontrar a mi hijo más rápido.

Sobrevuelo un rio pero no veo nada. De todas maneras no parece que estuviera muy lejos. _¡Gohan!_ grito para llamarlo _¡GOHAN! _. Nada solo el ruido del rio. Esto ya me está preocupando. Veo algo, un tronco flotando…

_¡Papá!_ me grita el niño asustado.

_¡Gohan!_ me siento mas aliviado al verlo. _¡Resiste, ahora iré a salvarte!_ le grito para calmarlo. Me acerco lo mas que puedo _¡Gohan!_ digo mientras estiro mi mano tratando de agarrarlo.

¿Qué es eso? Una cueva aparece frente a mis ojos. Es muy pequeña no puedo entrar con la nube. Aunque no quiera dejar a Gohan lo mejor va a ser rodearla.

_¡Papa! ¡Ayúdame!_ es lo último que escucho de mi hijo.

_¡Gohan!_ Rápido tengo que rodear la montaña. Pero es gigantesca parece que por mas veloz que sea la nube no voy a lograrlo.

_¡Sálvame!_ escucho justo a tiempo para ver caer al tronco por una gran cascada.

_¡Gohan!_ digo mientras desciendo a toda velocidad.

Al llegar abajo vuelvo a llamarlo _¡Gohan!_ Pero no veo nada. De repente escucho _Buahhh ¡Papa!_.

_Muy bien_ digo dispuesto a saltar al agua, todo sea por salvar la vida de mi hijo pero… El sonido y su ki no están abajo sino arriba.

_¡PAPA!_ solloza Gohan _¡Paaaapaaa!_

Ahora lo veo aferrado a la rama de un árbol, muy por encima de la salida de la cueva.

Sin poder creer lo que veo, me acerco lentamente sentado en mi nube. Gohan sigue llorando, cuando me ve se lanza a mis brazos.

¡Vaya! Pienso si que se asusto.

_¡Tuve mucho miedo!_ me dice entre sollozos y abrazándome con fuerza. Miro hacia abajo. Realmente la distancia es enorme. Esto no lo entiendo.

_Gohan ¿Qué hiciste?_ pregunto tratando de encontrar una explicación. Mi hijo mira para abajo y responde _Nose como fue…_

Coloco el sombrero en su cabeza y digo _Gohan, regresemos. Tu mamá está muy preocupada por ti. Y también recuerda que tenemos que ir a la casa del Maestro Roshi_.

El niño me sonríe mas aliviado.

_¡Goku! ¡Gohan!_ nos recibe Chichi _¿Donde estaban? Tienen que comer rápido para llegar a horario a lo del Maestro_.

_¿Mami por qué no vienes?_ pregunta Gohan mientras se sienta en la mesa.

_ Porque voy a visitar a tu abuelo, además tu y papá tendrán una salida de hombres_.

_¡Chichi esto está delicioso!_ digo mientras me sirvo un poco de cada plato.

_Me alegro que te guste Goku _ mira a Gohan y dice _Tu también come hijo, así eres tan fuerte como papá_.

_Gohan ya es bastante fuerte _ digo. Chichi me mira sorprendida. _Si, hace un rato ocurrió algo extraño ¿No hijo?_.

Gohan asiente mientras come arroz.

_¿Y cómo es eso?_ me pregunta mi esposa. Le cuento todo como fue. Al principio se mostro preocupada, luego enojada y ahora aliviada.

_¡Vaya! – dice _Pues parece que Gohan SI, heredo tus poderes _ la miro y sonrío. De a poco va entendiendo que nuestro hijo es poderoso.

_Bueno Gohan, recuerda portarte como todo un caballerito_ dice Chichi mientras le coloca el sombrero.

_Si mama_ responde mi hijo.

_Goku, cuídalo mucho _ me dice mirando a los ojos.

_Claro _ le respondo, no hace falta que le diga que por ellos doy mi vida.

Chichi nos besa a ambos y nos despide con la mano hasta que no la vemos mas.

Ahora nos dirigimos a la casa del Maestro Roshi, sin sospechar que alguien peligroso va hacia el mismo lugar.

FIN

Bueno he terminado. Muchas gracias a todos por haberla leído, criticado, amado u odiado =D . Sin los lectores los que escribimos no somos nada. Y mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar!


End file.
